Si le monde est à moi, je serais tien
by h.Yuki
Summary: Alors là, fic surprise... Avec plein de surprise dedans... A lire pour les fans de Voldemort! A ne pas lire les stressés sous risque de mort de l'auteuz'...


_**Si le monde est à moi, je serais tien. **_

**_Alors, nouvelle fic, et oui encore, mais je promets de mettre un chapitre de chacune de mes fics avant la fin de l'année. Mais pour celle-ci, soyez simpas, respectez les commandements suivants :_**

_**Même si l'auteuz est sadique à fond, ne pas la tuer. **_

_**Si vous avez envie de tuer l'auteuz, reportez vous au commandement 1. **_

_**A la fin du chap ! **_

Une grande salle, le sol marbré de noir, un grand trône d'ébène en son centre. Un long serpent reposait au pied du trône, et des chandelles flottaient dans l'air, magiquement soutenues par le vide, éclairant ce qu'il fallait de la pièce. Et sur le trône, pensif, une main sous le menton, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, se tenait le majestueux Lord Voldemort, à présent roi du monde entier, et sous l'apparence qu'il avait récupéré depuis peu, celle de son enfance, celle de Tom Jedusor… Il était seul, profitant de l'atmosphère qu'il aimait, celle de Sa salle… Il avait congédié tous les Mangemorts, qui auraient dû être réunis autour de lui en ce moment, et avait appelé juste Severus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui, en ce moment, dans son corps humain… Et il savait que Severus pourrait l'aider le renseigner…

Juste avant que le plus fidèle de tous ses Mangemorts ne rentre dans la pièce, le Lord fit une grimace de douleur et posa la main sur son ventre. Ces crampes horribles duraient depuis que … Le souvenir qui remontait dans sa tête le fit sourire.

_**Flash-back :**_

**_Tom, debout dans sa chambre, en boxer noir, allait s'allonger dans sont lit, seul, sans l'amour de sa vie pour la troisième semaine consécutive lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses yeux et quelqu'un murmurer dans son oreille :_**

**_« Devine qui c'est… »_**

**_Le Lord Noir avait sourit, il avait reconnu l'aura de son âme sœur et s'était retourné sans prévenir, et enfermant les poignets de son petit ami entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé. Ah ; comme ses lèvres lui avaient manqué ! Depuis qu'il lui avait donné cette mission, il se languissait de lui… Mais il n'avait rien dit, le Lord des Ténèbres fou amoureux, de quoi casser sa réputation… Ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser, et leurs baisers étaient devenus plus fougueux, plus pressants. Et déjà les vêtements du jeune amour des Ténèbres tombaient sur le sol. Le jeune homme souriait devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son amour. Et alors, qu'il était presque nu, un seul morceau de tissu appelé boxer le séparant encore de la nudité totale, il avait regardé le Lord avec ses yeux envoûtants et lui avait sifflé à l'oreille :_**

**_« Rappelle-toi de ta promesse… Le monde est à toi, mon amour… Je te l'offre… Alors donne-moi ton corps… Le Monde est à moi, je serais tien, c'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit… »_**

**_Il lui avait dit ça tout en laissant ses doigts descendre le long du dos du Lord qui frissonna sous cette caresse. Cette réaction fit sourire l'amoureux, qui s'était battu très longtemps pour offrir ce monde à son amour, qui s'était battu à cette seule pensée, le voir frissonner sous ses doigts, le voir s'offrir et le prendre, enfin, l'emmener dans une nuit d'amour sans fin. Tom avait vu la détermination dans les yeux qu'il aimait suite à cette phrase, et il n'avait qu'une seule parole… Il allait tenir sa promesse… Il sourit doucement devant l'étendue de l'excitation de celui qu'il aimait et alla s'allonger paresseusement sur le lit, toujours en boxer, les jambes sensiblement écartées dans une invite assez…équivoque… _**

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

TOC TOC !

Il fut coupé dans ses souvenirs par ce bruit, et releva d'un coup la tête, les sens en alerte. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ces moments magiques qu'il avait vécu qu'il en avait oublié où il était et ce qu'il attendait. Mais une des ses fichues crampes qu'il avait depuis ces moments merveilleux le lui rappela instantanément. Il fallait que ça cesse, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester avec ça longtemps… Il fit entrer Severus, qui s'avança rapidement avec un petit air inquiet au fond des yeux. Généralement, on n'était pas demandé dans la Salle du trône, seul, pour que le maître nous félicite… On risquait plutôt de finir avadakedavarisé sur le champ… Avec un peu de torture en prime, c'était Lord Voldemort après tout… Tom sourit doucement de la peur ambiante et le fit s'avancer près de lui :

« Je ne vais rien te faire Severus… plus qu'un Mangemort fidèle, tu m'es un ami… J'aimerais juste que tu utilises tes talents de maître des potions et de Médicomage avisé pour découvrir ce qui se passe dans mon corps humain s'il te plaît… J'ai des crampes horribles au ventre et je n'arrive pas à les faire cesser… »

Tom enleva sa chemise et se découvrit torse nu pour permettre à son ami de l'examiner. Celui-ci s'empressa de le faire, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, releva la tête d'un air effaré. Devant la question au fond des yeux grenat de son maître, il passa à l'interrogatoire nécessaire pour réellement déterminer la cause de ces crampes.

« Maître je… C'est assez difficile de poser cette question… Est-ce que vous avez eu des visites de votre petit ami ces temps-ci ? »

Severus était le seul à connaître le secret du Mage Noir, et n'allait pas le divulguer, lui-même étant amoureux d'un homme, un jeune homme, et que si le père de ce dernier l'apprenait, il y aurait deux morts dans les rangs… Il s'était confié à Tom, car au-delà de ses apparences méchantes et sanguinaires, se cachait un ami véritable, et Tom lui avait également confié son secret en retour. Et c'était sur la base de ces secrets qu'était construite leur amitié fidèle. Tom répondit rêveusement :

« Oui… Oui, il est revenu…

- Sans me tromper, je pense pouvoir affirmer que, vous… vous avez fait l'amour… non ?

- Oui, effectivement… nous avons fait l'amour…, répondit le maître intrigué par ces questions étranges.

- Et…, lança timidement Severus, de peur de se faire fusiller du regard, cette fois-ci vous étiez le… le soumis ?

- Effectivement… J'ai tenu ma promesse envers lui… Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions Severus ?

- Je crains maître, que vous n'allez pas être très heureux de… de ce qui vous attend… Et … De la raison de vos crampes au ventre… »

Tom regarda bizarrement son ami, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils. Quand Severus disait que quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire, c'était que c'était vraiment sérieux… Il se crispa une nouvelle fois en posant la main sur son ventre et supplia son ami du regard.

« Severus… S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que j'ai… Ou alors dit moi comment arrêter ça !

- Maître… vous allez devoir vous y faire, dit Severus, ayant repris le vouvoiement, car… Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que… Cela va durer quelques jours encore… Quand à la raison, elle est simple… vous avez sûrement dû oublier de donner la potion de contraception à votre amant… Etant donné l'étendue de vos magies respectives, et la force de votre amour, il a été créé un enfant cette nuit…

- Un enfant ? Je… Je porte un enfant ? »

Tom restait stupéfait devant cette constatation, et comme il savait que cette action était irréversible, il se tourna, une dernière lueur d'espoir dans les yeux vers le maître des potions, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part, mais Severus hocha la tête. Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait un enfant… voir son ami chamboulé à ce point perturbait le ténébreux professeur, mais il ne dit rien, voyant que Tom lui demandait implicitement de le laisser seul.

Le maître des Ténèbres, effondré, transplana dans sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit aux couleurs bordeaux.

Et les tapisseries sanguinaires furent témoins d'une scène qu'aucun être vivant encore sur la planète ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vue. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un enfant… Il ne manquait plus que ça… Il portait un enfant dans son ventre… Lui ! Il enfouit doucement sa tête dans un des oreillers de soie, appelant de tous ses vœux l'homme qu'il aimait… Il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de lui parler, de parler avec lui de ce qui les attendaient… Un enfant…

Au loin, dans une tour d'un célèbre château, un homme qui se sentait seul sentit son cou le chauffer. Et oui, contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas sa marque sur le bras, mais dans le cou. Comme ça, ses longs cheveux l'avait caché aux yeux des autres, le temps qu'il en avait eu besoin… Il sourit doucement et transplana directement devant le manoir qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, pour l'avoir parcourut de nombreuses fois avec son amour pour l'éternité, Tom… Il entra doucement dans le manoir, et alla directement dans la chambre de son amour.

Et il le vit là, endormi doucement, la tête dans l'oreiller… Mais à ses yeux rougis, il put se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait de voir son amour triste, surtout lui, s'il avait pleuré la raison devait en être capitale, une perle salée glissa le long des joues de jeune homme. Une perle salée issue d'yeux verts…

_**Vilà vilà… a plus tard pour la suite . **_


End file.
